A prior art absorption stem of an electronic cigarette includes a sleeve, a cigar liquid tank disposed inside the sleeve for storing cigar liquid and an atomization device for atomizing the cigar liquid to produce smoke. An axially extended vent tube is positioned dedicatedly in advance at a middle location of the cigar liquid tank and functions as a smoke path for flowing of smoke.
The following drawbacks exist in a prior art electronic cigarette absorption stem: as the sleeve is made of hard material, it will be less comfortable for the user to hold the sleeve in hand or contain in mouth. As the vent tube is positioned dedicatedly in advance at the middle location of the cigar liquid tank and functions as a smoke path, the internal construction thereof is complicated. In addition, the room of the cigar liquid tank located inside the sleeve which has predefined and constant size, that is, the room for storage of cigar liquid, is relatively small. As such, less cigar liquid will be stored.